


A Whole Different Beast

by deskpounding



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Roommates, Topping from the Bottom, Virgin!Chanyeol, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskpounding/pseuds/deskpounding
Summary: Chanyeol realizes that Sehun is a whole different beast'whole different beast'informalsomething that is very different from the thing you have previously mentioned





	A Whole Different Beast

“I- uh- I’ve actually only had shitty experiences with sex,” Chanyeol said with a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Him and his roommate, Sehun were sitting on their couch chatting, as usual. And Sehun, being the horndog he is, had to bring up sex.

“Wait really?” Sehun questioned. He turned so that he was facing Chanyeol completely. “You’re fucking with me, right?”

Chanyeol’s blush spread further down his cheeks. “My first time was with this girl and, well, that’s how I realized I was gay. The next was with some senior jock at a party. It was… Unsatisfying. The only thing he gave me was a sore ass.”

“Unsatisfying, meaning you haven’t cum by some else’s hand,” Sehun paused and smirked a little. “Or hole?”

Chanyeol choked on his own spit, “Wow you really don’t beat around the bush”

“You should expect this by now, sweetheart.”

Chanyeol’s heart fluttered at the term of endearment, but he told himself that Sehun didn’t feel the same way he did.

The younger cocked one of his eyebrows. “So, wait, you’re really not dicking with me?”

“No,” Chanyeol said solemnly.

“But you’re really fucking big- and you’re definitely hot. Well, most of the time, but you get what I’m saying.”

Sehun and Chanyeol shared a room, and an apartment, so it wasn’t uncommon for either one of them to walk in on the other changing.

“Wait, you think I’m hot?” Chanyeol asked, totally missing the second half of the younger’s sentence.

“I wouldn’t say you’re hot for no reason.”

Chanyeol was convinced that his heart was crawling up his throat. He wasn’t upset al all, only surprised. Another part of him was very pleased because  _Oh fucking Sehun_ , actual sex on legs, thought he was hot. Though, that part of him was basically smothered by wicked anxiety. So, Chanyeol resolved to stand and mumbled, “I’m gonna get some water.”

(In actuality, the younger one was the thirsty one here.) Sehun dudn’t object, he knew that Chanyeol needed to collect himself. The taller more or less scurried to the kitchen.

“Um, Sehun,” Chanyeol called from the kitchen after a moment or two, “I think I’m going to go lay down. I don’t feel too good.”

Now was Sehun’s time. He waited until he heard Chanyeol leave the kitchen before getting up and following the taller.

Sehun managed to catch him in the hallway outside of their bedroom. Chanyeol turned around with a bewildered look on his face.

“Do you not like being called hot, Yeollie?” Sehun simpered with an almost _too_ innocent tilt of his head. He took a step closer to Chanyeol.

“No its- its not that. I just-” Chanyeol quit trying to speak altogether. Sehun stepped a little closer again. The taller took a deep breath and started again, this time in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, “I’m just not hot, especially compared to you.”

Sehun smiled sweetly at this. Chanyeol was incredibly endearing and if Sehun didn’t want to fuck him so badly, he would’ve squished his cheeks. “Aw Yeollie, where’d you get an idea like that?”

Sehun stepped towards Chanyeol again, effectively pinning him to the wall. The were surprised when Chanyeol surged forward to kiss Sehun. The taller immediately gave into Sehun, letting him lead. The younger was more than happy to take control, to show Chanyeol the right way to kiss. Sehun was delighted to feel how eager Chanyeol was. He put a hand on the taller’ s jaw and guided him.

“You can touch me, Yeol. I want you to,” Sehun said briefly breaking the kiss. “Also, stop me if you’re uncomfortable. I won’t do anything you don’t want.”

“Okay… okay,” Chanyeol said more to himself than Sehun. He didn’t really know what to do but he wanted his hands on the younger. “Hunnie, I don’t know where…”

Sehun took Chanyeol’s hands, set the on his hips, and pressed his lips back on to the taller’s. He slipped his tongue into Chanyeol’s mouth and explored. Sehun felt like he was being smothered in the taller, in an extremely good way. Chanyeol was warm and tasted of green tea and chocolate. For a moment, the two just stood there and got used to each other. Chanyeol, in his mildly inexperienced but enthusiastic way. And Sehun, in his controlling but nonetheless indulgent and languid way.

Sehun kissed down Chanyeol’s jaw and neck. After leaving a mark, making Chanyeol gasp and run his hands through Sehun’s hair, the younger dropped to his knees.

With a hand on Chanyeol’s fly, Sehun looked up and asked, “Is this okay?”

“Yes, yes, very,” the taller affirmed.

Sehun eagerly pulled out Chanyeol’s cock and muttered, “Shit, you’re a lot bigger than I remembered.”

“Is that a problem?” Chanyeol questioned out of pure concern.

Sehun was tried and true size queen, and totally unashamed of admitting. He loved the stretch, the weight of it on his tongue, the way his throat would ache days afterward - which served as a little reminder of what he’d been up to.

“Not at all,” Sehun purred. He decided he wanted to tease Chanyeol a little, to test his reactions. Chanyeol was such a loud and reactive person, Sehun only wonder what he’s like when he’s lost in pleasure. The younger grabbed the base of Chanyeol’s dick and kitten licked the tip. Chanyeol began to realize that Sehun is a whole different beast. The younger looked up at him through dark, pretty eyelashes and asked, “Ever have your cock sucked, Yeollie?”

“No but-” Chanyeol began as Sehun sucked the tip of his cock. “Oh fuck, Sehun-”

“Hm, what was that?” Sehun inquired coyly.

“But I’ve given, “ Sehun sucked again, harder this time, and Chanyeol groaned, “-holy hell- only ever given a couple.”

The younger didn’t say anything else. He sucked Chanyeol down midway and hollowing out his cheeks. Chanyeol whimpered and couldn’t help his hips from bucking, which forced his cock further down Sehun’ throat. The younger yanked back and coughed a little.

“Holy shit, Sehun, I’m so sorry. I- I didn’t man to at all-”

“It’s totally fine, Yeollie. You just caught me off guard.”

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol questioned worriedly. A smirk made its way onto Sehun’s face. He didn’t say a word, just pressed Chanyeol’s hips to the wall and sucked him down all the way. The taller let out a shaky moan, “Fuck- how?”

Sehun pulled up and tongued the tip of Chanyeol’s cock. The taller let out a whine and put a hand in Sehun’s hair, not to control, just to feel. The younger hummed and sucked Chanyeol down to the hilt again. Sehun decided he was tired of teasing, figuring he’d heard more of Chanyeol later, and built up a relatively quick pace. The younger took in Chanyeol’s whines and moans get louder and louder.

“Ohmygod, Hunnie,” Chanyeol moaned, “I- I think I’m going to cum.”

The taller keened and he practically wailed as he came down Sehun’s throat. Sehun swallowed all of Chanyeol’s come and then sat back on his heels with a smirk. He was quite pleased to learn that Chanyeol was, in fact, incredibly expressive when he was lost in pleasure.

“Was it good?” Sehun asked, knowing perfectly well what the answer would be, he just wanted to hear Chanyeol say it.

“So fucking good,” Chanyeol answered immediately. He had enough of a mind to offer Sehun a hand to help him up. As soon as the younger was up, Chanyeol looked down and murmured, “Wanna make you feel good too, Hunnie.”

“There’s no way in hell I’d say no to that. Do you want to finger me?” Sehun asked. Chanyeol nodded eagerly. “Have you ever finger yourself, Yeollie?”

The taller gulped audibly and the blush that hadn’t really left deepened, “Yeah…”

Sehun took Chanyeol by the hand and pulled him into their bedroom. Sehun plopped down on the closest bed, Chanyeol’s and purred, “So you know how to make it feel good?”

Chanyeol avertered Sehun’s gaze and nodded, “I- I think, I certainly hope so.”

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to see then, won’t we?” Sehun beckoned the taller closer and he stumbled forward. It must’ve been the look on Chanyeol’s face because the younger cooed, “Hey, don’t stress. I highly doubt you’ll be able to hurt me, especially in a way that I won’t enjoy.”

Chanyeol giggled and took the lube from Sehun, “You’re into that, huh?”

“Oh hell yeah. Nothing to heavy of course, but biting, light bruises, maybe even a little spanking,” Sehun said as he yanked off his shirt and let Chanyeol peel off his pants. The taller settled back and uncapped the lube. “Oh wait a sec.”

“W-what?” Chanyeol asked, panicking for a moment.

“I’m just gonna take this,” Sehun smiled and tugged the taller’s shirt off. Chanyeol chucked and squirted a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers. After warming it up, he slowly pushed a finger in. The younger groaned, “Damn, how is just one finger so fucking big?”

Chanyeol chuckled, “You’re lack of shame is so refreshing.”

“Life’s too short to focus on what other people think,” Sehun mused, like he didn’t have someone’s finger up his ass.

The taller just hummed an acknowledgement and concentrated on not hurting Sehun. He slowly dragged his finger in and out of the younger. Chanyeol added another and picked up his pace a little. In the midst of this, he inadvertently crooked his fingers inside of Sehun and the younger cried out. Sehun had been making intermittent pleased noised so his outburst surprised Chanyeol. “Oh shit, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”

“What?” Sehun was a little dazed. “I’m fantastic, why’d you stop?”

“I thought I hurt you?”

“Oh hell no, quite the opposite. You hit my prostate.

Chanyeol deadpanned, “Oh.”

Sehun leaned forward and kissed Chanyeol deeply. Once the two pulled apart, the younger reassured, “I doubt you’ll be able to hurt me. But just in case, I’ll stop you. That’s it, nothing too big. I promise. I want you to enjoy this as much as I know I will, so just relax.” Chanyeol smiled genuinely and Sehun continued, “One day, I should fuck you nice and good. Only if you want me to though.”

Chanyeol choked, “Hell yeah.”

“But now, Yeollie, I really wanna ride you,” Sehun borderline whined. “Please tell me you’re hard again.”

“Extremely,” Chanyeol answered.

The two maneuvered so that the taller was sitting upright on the pillows against the headboard. Sehun wasted no time putting a condom on Chanyeol then straddling him and sitting back on his cock. The younger gasped and put his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders.

“Wow,” Sehun rasped, “So, so good.”

Sehun rocked his hips smoothly and Chanyeol mumbled something about dancers and hips. He ran his hands all over Sehun, unabashedly feeling him up. Chanyeol let his nails scratch lightly down Sehun’s sides and the younger shudder and picked up his pace. The taller ran his hands down Sehun’s lithe waist and to his ass. When the Chanyeol fondled Sehun’s ass, the younger let out a moan that had been louder than the others. Chanyeol helped Sehun by pulling down the younger while thrusting up.

After a while, Sehun began to mumble and he begged, “I’m so close, Yeollie, please, please.”

Neither one of them knew what Sehun was asking for. So, Chanyeol grabbed the younger’s dick. The way the taller jerked Sehun off was unintentionally rough but it was just what Sehun needed.

“Shit, shit, cumming,” was the only warning Chanyeol got before Sehun came with a loud shout, all over the taller’s stomach.

Chanyeol whimpered, feeling Sehun squeeze tightly around him, and came with a hard thrust into the younger. Sehun rolled off Chanyeol and immediately latched on to his side.

The taller wiped Sehun’s jizz off his stomach and extracted himself from the younger to throw the condom away.

Once Chanyeol settled back onto the bed and the two rearranged themselves, Sehun spoke up, “Uh, so Yeol. I guess the cat is halfway out of the bag. But I’ve kinda got this enormous crush on you but, like, you probably could’ve guessed by now.”

Chanyeol guffawed and kissed the top of Sehun’s head, “Well damn, you made this a lot easier on me. I like you too, let’s go on a date.”

“Are you willing to fuck after the first date?” Sehun questioned with a shit-eating smile.

Chanyeol gasped overdramatically, “Me? Never. I am not that kind of dick-loving girl.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sehun giggled and snuggled into Chanyeol chest.

The two cuddled and took cat-nap. When they both woke up, Chanyeol definitely took Sehun up on that offer.

**Author's Note:**

> lil reminder that is just a fic - so its all _fic_ tional. remember to respect everyone and their boundaries!  
>  please tell me what u think and give me some constructive criticism. thanks for reading :3
> 
> i'd really love someone to beta my stuff bc i feel like i could do a lot better. hmu on twitter or tumblr if you're interested  
> and just talk to me in general on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bttmye0l) and [tumblr](heartandcyeol.tumblr.com)


End file.
